


kurt and the life sustaining potion

by steph_rose18



Series: boneface [1]
Category: boneface - Fandom
Genre: boneface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steph_rose18/pseuds/steph_rose18





	kurt and the life sustaining potion

Kurt and the life sustaining potion

I was sure I saw a glimpse of a shadow flicker past the entrance.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder giving 2 squeases. Our predetermined signal.

It was time to run.  
I'd been waiting for this bloody signal for ages.

I grab my gear silently and quickly.  
Then ran as fast as I could to the cover of the trees.

As we reached the first ridge, I saw the flash and felt the rumble in the earth, as the cave that had been our home for the last few weeks, was blown to smitherines.

Yes they'd found us.  
"They" Captain Darkness and whoever he was working with.

Ozzy was leading the fast tramp through the bush in the rugged terrain. 

The endless rhythm gave me time to think about the last few weeks. I'd struggled staying in the cave.  
I'm a man of action.

We’d spent some of it healing from the emotional trauma of being betrayed by our captain, and losing most of our close knit team.

The life sustaining potion that Shazza brought us regularly eased some of the pain.

There were endless debates about who we could trust now. Most importantly how to get our revenge, or "justice for our team," as Lemmy put it. He could be so fucken "pc" sometimes.  
I just wanted to blow them and their families to hell and back.

At least I was liking the change in my face, it felt different smooth and warm to touch.

We’d been tramping up hills, down gullies and through the bush laden forest, with as many weapons as we could carry, for hours now.

It was my turn to lead, the anger I felt made me quicken the pace. This would hone my already lightening fast reflexes.

Lemmy had been leading, the almost completely uphill run through tall totara trees, for the last few hours. It was heavy going, around and over rocks and large roots.

We always knew it would be a long and gruelling tramp. But our next hide-out was going to give us the advantage we needed to exact our revenge.

It took me a while to notice the terrain had changed, we were going downhill.  
'Ah! nearly there,' I thought.  
We came to an abrupt stop.  
I glanced over Ozzy's shoulder and saw the almost obscure symbol carved into the enormous kauri tree. It looked like it was almost part of the tree.

We jumped eight feet into the air to grab the first branch, then hoisted ourselves and our arsenal of weaponry into the tree.

We climbed for ages, then we saw it the hidden village of ropes.

Shazza was in the main hut with her grandfather

She had just finished brewing us a couple of jugs of the life sustaining potion.

After the first few sips the fatigue of the last two days tramping faded away.

We began planning immediately.


End file.
